1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat devices and more specifically it relates to a transportable seat system that is lightweight and foldable into a compact transporting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat devices have been in use for years. A conventional seat devices is comprised of four legs supporting a seat portion along with a backrest. Because of the requirement to have four or more legs and a backrest, conventional seat devices are typically bulky and awkward to utilize for individuals who travel in rugged terrain. Another problem with conventional seat devices is that they not suitable for transporting over significant distances.
Examples of patented seat devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,294 to Thurmond; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,733 to Wurn et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,068 to Blean; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,301 to Biedenharn, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,437 to Kober.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a seat device that is lightweight and foldable into a compact transporting position. Conventional seat devices are either rigid in structure (i.e. non-foldable) or are bulky in structure.
In these respects, the transportable seat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that is lightweight and foldable into a compact transporting position.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of seat devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new transportable seat system construction wherein the same is lightweight and foldable into a compact transporting position.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new transportable seat system that has many of the advantages of the seat devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new transportable seat system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art seat devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a lower frame, an upper frame pivotally attached about the lower frame, a bar member extending within the frames, a cover attached to the bar member and positioned about portions of the frames, and a strap attached to the frames for allowing convenient transporting of the same. An upper portion of the lower frame is preferably angled forwardly to assist in the transfer of the weight of a user to a central position about the lower frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a transportable seat system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a transportable seat system that is lightweight and foldable into a compact transporting position.
Another object is to provide a transportable seat system that easy to carry and transport for most individuals.
An additional object is to provide a transportable seat system that supports an individual above a ground surface.
A further object is to provide a transportable seat system that does not require any securing devices.
Another object is to provide a transportable seat system that utilizes a pre-existing vertical structure such as a tree to assist in supporting the seat structure.
A further object is to provide a transportable seat system that is positionable upon various types of terrain and that does not require a flat terrain.
Another object is to provide a transportable seat system that is comfortable and secure to sit upon.
A further object is to provide a transportable seat system that is usable by hunters, fisherman, campers, hikers, photographers, and other people interested in the outdoors.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.